sonic_the_hedgehogthe_powerpuff_girls_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fixing the Timeline/Ending
(Interior; Old Soleanna Castle; Night) (The Duke and Young Elise are watching Solaris, as a tiny white flame, within a casing) Duke: Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope. Young Elise: It’s so beautiful…. Duke: When the flame has grown large enough once we tame him, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. Even people will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate. (Young Elise got concerned a little) Duke: Isn’t it great? (Young Elise turned to him with a concerned, yet hopeful look) Young Elise: Do you think…? We’ll be able to see Mama again? Duke: (Nods) Yes, Elise. We’ll both be able to see your mother once again. (They turned to leave when suddenly, in front of them, Elise, the main group and Celebi appeared from a portal, much to their confusion and calm suspicion) Duke: Who are you guys? (Young Elise hugged her father for protection as Elise walked up to them) Elise: Papa, I insist you don’t do the Solaris Project, please. (The others agreed. Young Elise got confused at first, but then realized that her future self, which she does not know yet, along with some strangers, are concerned like she is about Solaris. The Duke got suspicious calmly) Duke: What are you talking about? Sonic: We come from the future. Duke: The future? (He noticed Celebi and the Chaos Emeralds with them and started to become concerned) Duke: You traveled through time with that Celebi? (They all nodded) Utonium: (To the Duke) And what we’ll show you is actually the truth of what will start tomorrow. (To Tails and Rouge) Rouge and Tails? (The Powerpuff Girls nodded to Tails and Rouge to show evidence of the reports and encyclopedias they scanned. Using their devices, Tails and Rouge showed them all to the Duke and Young Elise. They read in silence and a calm wave of horror came over the Duke) Duke: Solaris will destroy the world if all of this happens, even as this Iblis and this Mephiles? Sonic: That’s right. Elise: It will recreate the legend from 1,000 years ago from our timeline, but in a bad way. Shadow: And we’re from both different timelines in the future. Silver: You have to believe us. Duke: But, my daughter, she…! Young Elise: I believe them. (They looked at her in surprise) Young Elise: I don’t need to see Mama again to be happy. What matters to me is Papa and this kingdom’s well-being. That’s all that matters. (Elise and the main group smiled softly, proud for Young Elise for supporting them. The Duke slowly came to realization as well and seeing Solaris’ white flame form, he turned back to Elise and the main group and nods while gently smiling) Duke: Seeing how you traveled from the future to warn us, then you have me and my daughter’s blessing to put that flame out, so those events won’t ever happen. (Elise and the main group smiled softly again, glad to see the Duke giving them permission to put Solaris out thanks to their evidence. Elise then walked over to the casing) Elise: This is where everything began. Bubbles: Yeah. Buttercup: Who knew that such a tiny flame could bring such devastation in the future before? (Elise then gently opened the casing and took the little candleholder containing Solaris) Elise: Once we put out this flame, Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles will never exist. And then we’ll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster nor the safety of the Celebi Princess, right? (The main group and even the Duke and Young Elise nodded. Then Elise got sad slowly as she said this next in calm realization) Elise: But I’m worried…. That our encounter…. You guys and I will never meet…. And Silver and Blaze’s timeline will not only change differently, but they'll never meet us too. (The main group got sad slowly too) Elise: It will never have happened. None of those adventures will never happen either. (She started to get teary-eyed, worried about losing her friendship with Sonic and everyone else as everyone looked on in sadness and concern) Elise: (Tearfully) I…. To tell the truth…. (She sheds tears) Elise: (Tearfully) I don’t care what happens to the world! (She sobbed a little as Celebi chirped sadly and quietly. Then the Duke realizing something, spoke up) Duke: You’re my daughter’s future self, right? (Elise, hearing him, nods softly with tears still) Duke: You mustn’t cry, understand? Elise: But…! Duke: There is a theory I believe to be real. (Everyone looked at him silently) Duke: This is the theory; Even if Solaris is put out and all those events disappear, the memories of those erased events, however, will stay, while Solaris, this Iblis, and this Mephiles will cease to exist. Young Elise: So, don’t be sad over that, my future self. (Elise tearfully turned to Sonic in a calm, hopeful way) Sonic: (Nods with a smile and thumb's up) See, Elise? Just smile. (The main group nodded in agreement with soft smiles. Hope for meeting Sonic and everyone else again revived, Elise blinked her tears away, smiled softly, and took a calm deep breath to put Solaris out. The Gangreen Gang watching this, shedded tears of happiness for Elise. Then Elise gently blew Solaris out and as soon as Solaris was put out, a white blinding light surrounded the area and engulfed everyone, starting from the empty candleholder as it vanished. After Amy nods in approval to them, Sonic and Elise took their hands one last time as they slowly parted by the light, smiling softly along with the Powerpuff Girls) Sonic: Remember to smile. PPGs: And be brave and confident. Elise: I will, thank you, and goodbye…. (Then Elise and Sonic’s hands slipped apart slowly by the light as everyone parted from each other in the light slowly) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Night) (After the light died down, everything has started over to when Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls’ group started their vacation in Soleanna. And surprise, surprise, even the villains are vacationing there too. Even Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are vacationing there instead of going after Solaris like in the original erased timeline. The only ones at Soleanna working as temporary visiting security for the Festival of the Sun and not on vacation were Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, who were asked by the President to make sure no troublemakers are causing mischief or chaos at the festival. On her boat, Elise, back in her white royalty clothing, is happily waving hello to everyone as she and her people performing onboard approached the pedestal beacon in their boat. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, along with Utonium and their group, hurried through the crowd to see her and then upon reaching the pedestal beacon, they met up with Elise, much to Anna, Sophia, the Priest, and the Monks’ surprise. Upon seeing each other, Elise and even Sonic’s group remembered each other and smiled calmly and casually, for the Duke’s theory is in fact true, their memories of the erased events remained while Solaris, Iblis, Mephiles, and the events involving them were erased) Elise: (Pretending to not remember them) How may I help you, sirs and little girls? Sonic: (Pretending to not remember as well) My friend, Bubbles here, as well as an acquaintance of ours, wishes to get each an autograph from you. (Elise smiled passionately and then nods) Elise: Very well. (She then accepted two copies of her picture from Anna and Sophia, and signed them with a pen she accepted from the Bishop. Once done, she kissed them both and hands the autographed pictures to them and handed the pen back to the Bishop) Sonic’s group: Thank you, Princess. Elise: You’re welcome, dear ones. (She then removed a piece of feather from her hair) Elise: And keep this to commemorate this. (Sonic’s group accepted it and after nodding a “Thank you,” a “You’re welcome,” and “Goodbye” to each other, they left to resume enjoying the festival and their vacation. Sophia asked Elise then) Sophia: Miss Elise? Who were they? (Elise smiled casually in a calm way) Elise: Obviously, fans of mine whom I never met. Sophia: I see. Shall we resume the festival? Anna: Shall we? Elise: (Nods) Yes. (Then she accepted the horned torch with flames burning on the top from Anna to light the pedestal) Elise: We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, Elemental Beast Guardians, and Celebi Clan, guide and watch over us with your eternal light and powers…. (She then lit the pedestal and everyone applauded and cheered as more fireworks shot up. From all around Soleanna, the main group and even Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, watched the whole thing with calm passionate smiles. With the Gangreen Gang, they are eating some food from the festival while watching, having earned the other autographed picture from Sonic’s group for Ace. Up at a balcony, Sonic’s group watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky happily. Suddenly, they noticed near the full moon, Celebi, Silver, Blaze, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune in the air, with Celebi, Silver, and Blaze waving hello to them happily, to which they waved hello back, and then the six disappeared. Then Sonic’s group continued their vacation as they looked up at the moon on a beautiful night in Soleanna) Narrator: (Voice-over) That’s right. Everything is as it is. (Powerpuff Girls Ending Screen Logo) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so, once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and their friends, acquaintances, and enemies that temporally teamed up with them. (The End logo; Fade to black) End credits music -My Destiny by Donna de Lory -His World by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis -All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 -Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton -Sweet Dream '06 AKON Mix by Dreams Come True and Akon (Or Sweet Sweet Sweet '06 AKON Mix by Dreams Come True and Akon in Japanese) -Kung Fu Dancing by Fun Thomas and Carl Douglas -Just Like Fire by P!nk The end Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers